She Finally Said Yes!
by Slytherin's Perfect Princess
Summary: Sirius looked at Harry and smiled. "They act exactly like a couple I used to know." Remus nodded his head in agreement. "The prankster and the bookworm. He'll grow up just a little to snag her but until then she'll deny every feeling she has. To her, he's joking. To him, he couldn't get any more serious"
1. Chapter 1

Fred was walking through the corridors to find his twin and his best friend, when he ran into something.

"Umf."

"I am so sorry. Here let me help you."

He looked down at the girl on the floor. Her hair was a brown and honey highlights that was very bushy. Her eyes were a beautiful brown. She held out her hand and he grasped it before pulling her to her feet.

"I'm sorry. I was looking for my brother than I forgot to look at my feet." Fred gave her a lopsided grin.

"It's fine. I was trying to find a toad. I'm Hermione Granger by the way. "

"Fred Weasley at your service."

She made a face and turned away. "Yes, well goodbye."

He grabbed her arm to stop her. "I can tell by that face you've met Ronnikins. We are nothing like him. Don't judge one brother by another. Please."

Hermione turned to face him again. "I don't know what you're talking about. Last time I met you your name was George. I don't fancy being lied to. Now, let me go. You said you were looking for Lee and his tarantula."

Fred released her arm saying that he gave her the best idea for a prank. Fred took one last look at the girl. _She will be mine. _

By the time of the sorting Fred was still making up plans to snag Hermione.

"Fred she's a first year. You don't even know if she'll get into Gryffindor. Just let it go. You have hot chicks from third year and up trying to date you. Why care about one little firsty?"

"George, if my focus is on her you have all of them to yourself. Now are you gonna help me plan or just sit there."

"I would help you plan but saying as your little Miss Granger is about to get sorted you might want to pay attention."

Fred looked toward the front of the great hall and saw his Hermione sitting on the stoll with the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"YES!"

"Fred calm down. You're gonna make a fool of yourself."

Fred just smiled at his twin and grabbed Hermione when she walked by, pulling her onto the bench between him and George.

"Hermione, its so nice to see you again. How does it feel to be put in the best house?" His lips skimming across the shell of her ear.

She turned and glared at Fred before turning to George.

"Control him before I do something he'll regret."

George smirked at her.

"Evil Granger. You sure you aren't a snake."

"Only in a red skin."

Fred wouldn't leave Hermione alone for the rest of the year. He wouldn't leave her side after the troll accident and George had to drag him away just to get him to eat. Hermione didn't know what to do. She didn't want the red head around.

After she became better friends with Harry and Ron she saw less of him but he would still show up out of nowhere at times just to tease her. He was freakishly stalkerish after the whole stone incident and she didn't know what to do. Uggg. Why couldn't he leave her alone.

It was on the train ride home when he finally broke her wall just a little.

"Hermione, can I write?"

"I would rather you didn't Fred. Though, I can't control what you do."

He nodded his head and she turned to leave.

"Wait, Hermione. I'm sorry."

She turned her head back to him and smiled slightly before walking away. This is the first time he apologized for the things he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was packing everything up from the hotel room so they could head back home. It was two weeks before she has to head back to Hogwarts. There was only one thing that bothered her though. Fred said that he would write to her and he never did. She didn't know whether to feel hurt that he just forgot about her during the summer or if she should feel relieved that he finally decided to leave her alone.

_I guess that it doesn't matter. Sooner or later I knew that some cute guy would decide that I wasn't good enough for them. Oh, Godric. I just called Fred cute. Well, he is cute, but I shouldn't think of him that way. It won't be long till he forgets about me. _

Hermione just sighed at her internal discourse before turning back to her suitcase.

Fred stared out the window of his room wondering why Hermione hadn't written him back yet. He had sent her a letter almost every week since the end of school. _Maybe she got really annoyed with me and decided she never wanted to talk to me again. I can't let that happen. She's just so amazing. All pretty and spitfire. The perfect combination. She'll turn thirteen this year. My oh my. I wonder if she got pretty over the summer. Sooner or later I'm going to have to beat the guys off with a stick. _

"Hey, Fred."

Fred turned toward the voice.

"George."

"Fred, she might not have been home. I know you and I know you're worried but just think about it for a second. She doesn't seem the type to just ignore you. She would at least send a letter back telling you to leave her alone. Would you please just step away from the window. A watched horizon brings no owls. Just breathe and calm down."

Fred nodded his head and turned back toward the window once more just before his mother shouted that lunch was ready.

Hermione stepped through the front door of her house and went straight toward her bedroom. The scream from the kitchen made her turn around and start running in that direction instead.

"Mom?"

She peeked her head around the corner and saw an owl just staring at her mother.

"Why is there an owl in my kitchen, along with a pile of letters?"

"Oh, um, I guess I forgot to tell you that owls our are way of communication. How many letters are there?"

"It seems like a letter for almost every week since we've been gone. Do you know who they're from?"

Hermione smirked slightly. "I have an idea but I could be wrong."

She walked into the kitchen and just looked at the pile. _I need to separate them. Maybe into a Harry pile, a Ron pile and an unknown pile._ Hermione shook her head when she realized that the unknown had the most letters. She opened the lone letter from Ron first.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I hope your having a great summer. I sent this with a letter from Fred. I don't know why he seems to like sending letters to you but he does. Hope you're having a great summer._

_Ron_

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. He wrote letters like he wrote essays, little to no effort. When she looked through the piles she noticed that she only had one from Harry.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You have a really long name. Yeah, I know I sound like Ron there but I have to find a way to shorten it. I'm going to call you Mione now. My summer sucked until about now. The muggles locked me in my room and all of my stuff under the stairs. I was never so happy to see the twins and Ron in my life. They busted me out and brought me to the Burrow. Hope your summer was better than mine._

_Harry_

A tear slipped down her cheek just thinking about what Harry has gone through. She quickly swiped it away and started on the letter that seem to be from Fred.

_Mion,_

_I just wanted to check to see if you were having a great summer. You said that I could owl you and I did. _

_Fred_

Most of his letters were just nonsense but it seemed the last few weeks he was getting desperate, thinking that she didn't want to talk to him at all. _I better put his mind at ease, _Hermione thought before pulling out some paper and starting to write some letters.


End file.
